


"Text Natasha, Will Ya?"

by GandalfIsOnFire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Other, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GandalfIsOnFire/pseuds/GandalfIsOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and the reader have been dating for 8 months on the down-low, but what happens when Buck decided to shamelessly flaunt the marks on his neck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Text Natasha, Will Ya?"

Your eyes fluttered open, the sun gleaming in the windows. “Shit.” you murmured, sealing your eyes once again and turning over. You slowly open them, once ensuring you would not be blinded. Bucky was still fast asleep, chest heaving in and out from his slight snore. God, how lucky you were. You turn your attention to his shirtless torso, which is a direct result of your ‘fun’ last night. You notice Buck’s neck, which is littered with red and purple blotches. Your cheeks heat up, knowing the bruises will be blatantly obvious to the world. That includes the interviews and paparazzi, and the rest of your co-workers.  
As your mind wanders, Bucky begins to stir awake. “Good morning, doll.” He mutters, sleep still taking affect on his voice. His arm wraps around you, holding you face to face.  
“I love waking up next to you, darling.”  
“I love you in general.” You whisper against his lips as he pulls you in.  
He sighs gently into the kiss, showing how much he adores when you mention how you love him.  
“Buck, you know we’re gonna get caught one day, you know?” You state.  
“Oh doll, I know.”  
So, funny story. You, y/n, are one of the famous Avengers. For nearly 8 months, you’ve been dating Bucky Barnes. This, however, normally wouldn’t be a thing to keep secret, but considering your abnormally vexing co-workers, you both knew that it’d be best to pretend nothing was happening. Of course, when said ‘things’ did occur, everyone would be a bit suspicious of you walking back to your room in the early hours of the morning. You could always shrug it off, however, convincing everyone he was just having another nightmare.  
Your phone buzzed on the nightstand, ruining the moment. You groaned, grabbing your phone from beside you, pulling out of Bucky’s arms.  
Natasha: “Hey. When you wake up, come down to the meeting room. We all have something to talk about. Stark said it was something about the last mission. Don’t forget to wake Buck up too. Thanks!!”  
You read it out to him, knowing he won’t want to leave, either.  
“God dammit, Stark.” Bucky sighs. You both gather your clothes from the previous day and get dressed. Hopefully, since Nat sent you to ‘wake him up’, no one will notice you’ve been in his room all night. If they do, they’ll realize exactly what happened.  
You hug your boyfriend before he opens the door for you, his politeness causing you to blush and say a simple “thank you” as you continue walking down the hall.  
\---------  
You reach the door, and before Bucky has a chance to open it, you stop him.  
“What are you going to say when they notice…” You trail off.  
“What?” He questions. You point to your own neck, getting your point across.  
“I’ll just say it’s exactly what they think it is!” He laughs, and without further explanation, he steps through the doorway. “He can be so arrogant” you giggle to yourself.

The meeting goes as planned, hitting on key points, such as; how you and Buck almost got killed (they didn’t know you two got distracted laughing and skipping about like normal couples), how well Steve and Sam did together, and how proud they were of Wanda for how far she’s come.  
Finally, someone mentioned what you’d been dreading since you first realized what you had done to your boyfriend.  
“Barnes, are those…” Tony attempted to stammer out.  
“Hickies? Hell yeah they are.” He replied with a smug grin.  
“Who the fuck was able to get in here without us noticing?” Natasha pressured.  
Bucky shrugs it off, while she notices the downright fear in your eyes.  
“y/n, do you know who it could’ve been?”  
Your jaw dropped, unsure of what to say under the sudden questioning. Luckily, you composed yourself rather quickly, stuttering out a response.  
“Why would I know who he decides to bang? I don’t keep tabs on the guy.”  
Natasha raises an eyebrow at your sudden remark to her inquiry. When you reach up to awkwardly rub the back of your neck, she notices the top of a bruise on your left collarbone that wouldn’t have shown if you didn’t make your shirt move.  
“Right. Well, I guess we’ll never get to know who the lucky hottie is.” She subtly winked at you, while crossing her arms.  
Steve was the only other to noticed her wink to you, as he was standing across from her. He was instantly repulsed at the idea of his two best friends having sex.  
Everyone, aside from Bucky and Natasha, shuffled around uncomfortably.  
“Meeting dismissed, everyone.” Stark said, eager to leave the scene. The rest followed suit, Nat at the back.  
“Just so you know, you can always notify me before you guys get it on, and I’ll get the rest of them out of this place. I know how you guys are.” She complacently proclaimed, looking between the two of you, then leaving the room.  
You blushed, realizing what she was referencing. Her room was the room directly next to Buck’s.  
He chuckles at her announcement. He presses a kiss to your lips, while wrapping an arm around your back.  
“Do you have your phone with you?” He asks. When you nod, he says exactly what you figured he would. “Text Natasha and tell her to treat Wanda and the boys to lunch, will ya?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction of Bucky, so sorry if he seems kinda OOC!


End file.
